Moon and Miracle
by TwirlyGothic11
Summary: After dying in her universe, the female signless finds new peace in the dream bubbles...and a new troll Fem!Signless aka Serena 3 Grand Highblood


Moon and Miracle

* * *

It was only a sweep after that fateful day happened. The lady sufferer, and all that she had reached for, her talks of peace and liberation were silenced. Now in the dream bubbles, she wandered around the grassy fields enjoying the breeze that came now and again. Her dream bubble was nice, quiet and peaceful...the things she stride for all her life while alive but failed... She sat there watching the sunset and the colors of the sky change alone. He saw her, the troll he had killed and grabs some of the prettiest flowers he could get and comes up behind her and holds them out in front of her with a note in the flowers. " _I'm sorry I was forced to I didn't want to do it myself so I got darkleer to give the final blow please forgive me…" _it read

Seeing the flowers and having read the note, she took them and fashioned them into a flower crown and put it on his head "You don't have to apologize, I understand"

He stood for a minute, astonished by her compassion and kindness then smiled and sat beside her "thanks for understanding... Can I ask you something?"

She looked up at him "Of course, what is it?"

He caressed her chin carefully "Would you do the honor of being my matesprite?"

She turns bright red and was at a lost for words I-I...H-Highblood...Why me?

"Cause you're the best miracle that ever came into my life and I don't want to loose you again…"

She put a hand on the one that was caressing her "Highblood...I don't know what else to say but... Y-Yes!" She replied while turning candy red in the face

He smiled and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him sharing in their embrace. He breaks the kiss and puts their foreheads together looking her in the eyes smiling. She placed a hand on his cheek looking back at him and smiled. He chuckled and kisses her nose smiling.

She giggles. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled at her "Sure"

"I-I mean...How long have you felt this way? I had no idea that you were red for me I thought your intentions would be black if anything"

" A couple sweeps"

"Really? Again I had no idea…"

"Yeah…" He wrapped an arm around her

As wonderful as she was feeling she also couldn't help the confusion that lingered in her mind "...Why would you want to be matesprits with a mutant blood though?" She hesitantly asked

The Highblood sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Because this mutant blood is the kindest. Most gentle troll I have ever seen that's also majestic and beautiful in the same way...an I was hoping you could help me with my anger issues."

She blushed at his kind words and then nodded "Oh of course I could help. I'll help in anyway I can."

He smiled and hugged her, nuzzling into her neck as she pulled him into an embrace resting her head on his hair. He let go and stood up and holding out his hand. Although she tilted her head a bit in confusion she took his hand regardless as he smiled and walked towards the woods with her. She followed close to his side admiring the scenery a bit as they walked. He walked into the middle of the clearing.

"I found out something in your dream bubble that I can do." He said

"Reall? What?"

He sat down and put a hand on the ground then lifted it making a flower appear.

She giggled a bit. "That is a nice trick to do."

He smiled and put the wildflower in her hair.

She couldn't help but blushed at his touch and smiled back. "Thank you"

He kissed her cheek. "Welcome"

Since it is about night time by now she holds on to one arm watching the fireflies come out as the flicker their lights and fly around. The little bugs flickered around the two of them in the evening sky.

He looked confused by the little creatures. "What are they?"

She lets on rest on on her finger. "On earth, I heard that they're called fireflies or lightning bugs."

He held out his hand and a few started to land on there. "Wow..."

"Mhm...they light up at night so they can find one another in the darkness"

"That's awesome.." He moved his hand and they all flew off.

She watches as one lands on the tip of her nose and giggled.

He laughed "Hey...do you have a hive here?"

She shook her head "I was just wandering around"

"Let's go find one or build one?"

She nods " There should be one around here somewhere"

He starts wandering with her. No matesprite of his was going to wander around a stray in this dream bubble.

" But wait, what about you?"

"If its okay with you I was gonna stay with you until I find my own"

"O-Of course you can"

'He smiled and thanked her as he saw the giant castle out at the edge of the forest.

"Wow" He said in awe

She looks in his direction and gasped at its beauty "Oh my goodness…"

"Let's go see if anyone lives there"

"Okay"

They walk in to the abandon castle together aware of all the dust and dirt that has collected over the sweeps.

"I don't think anyone has been here in a long time"

"Well...we can start cleaning tomorrow, but for now let's find a bedroom."

"Alright"

He looked at her then picked her up with one arm holding her like a child.She purrs a bit cuddling close to his warmth. He finally found a room after going through 50 rooms and saw a suitable king sized bed. She looked around the room admiring how fancy it was.

"Its a very nice room"

He nodded and sets her down. She goes to look out the window view the moon for a bit and how it shines in the night. he hugs her from behind smiling. She puts her arms over top of his, purring a bit.

"This is really nice"

"I could get used to this."

He started to pur listening to her voice and feeling the warmth of her body. She giggled a bit after hearing him purr, not every day you get to hear a subjugulator purr like that. He stopped to look down at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, I find it rather cute that you purr like that."

He smiled and purred again.

"I'd do anything for my little miracle"

She blushed. " Anything?"

"Anything..."

She clutched on to him tightly before speaking.

"Stay with me...always...you are my moon Highblood"

He smiles and hugs her a bit tighter.

"I can't...you understand this...But I'm here with you now, and you're my miracle"

"I know you'll be here with me tonight, and when the time comes to leave...we can leave the bloodpushers here…"

He nodded and nuzzled into her neck

"I'm flushed for you…"

She hums a bit "I'm flushed for you too"

He purred and kissed her cheek. She turned around and kissed him tenderly. He kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck after a few moments of kissing and looked at him smiling but a bit tired as well.

" Ready to go to bed?"

" Mhm"

He picked her up and set her down on the bed and climbed in after her. She nuzzled close to his chest listening to his bloodpusher pulse. He smiled down at her and falls asleep holding her in his arms.

* * *

THE END!


End file.
